valkyrieprofilefrfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Roland
Roland est un Einherjar de Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. Il est un Guerrier Lourd et peut être trouvé dans le Souterrain Royal. Histoire Capitaine des Chevaliers de l'épée Sanglante, les défenseurs de la couronne d'Arkdain, qui s'étendait autrefois au nord-ouest du continent. Roland est l'un des dix-sept commandants de Camille durant la guerre de Camille Hill; et fut surnommé "Roland Cris de Tonnerre". En 574 C.C.C sur l'ordre du roi d'Arkdain, Roland combattit dans la guerre de Camille Hills, aux côtés de Richelle, Capitaine des Chevaliers du Lys blanc. Son sens stratégique sauva une ligne de défense au borde de la déroute et repoussa l'ennemi dans la montagne Il commanda les patrouilles de front pendant deux ans après la guerre , et reçut enfin l'odre de rentrer en 577 C.C. Il disparut alors, mais on dit l'avoir vu dans la région de Gorlha. Roland et Richelle on été en fait assassinés par Khanon, seigneur de Gorhla. Ils ont été succédés dans leurs positions respectives par Aaron et Fraudir. Roland croît fermement que Midgard a besoin d'un puissant leader pour ne plus traverser ses temps chaotiques et tente à plusieurs reprises à convaincre Alicia, première héritière au Trône de Dipan, le puissant royaume détruit par les dieux, à assumer ce rôle après avoir été libéré. Bataille Roland a des statistiques moyennes et n'apprend jamais Plongeon Aérien, ce qui est très handicapant. Il se joindra à votre équipe avec une Epée bâtarde,une Défense en cuir et des bottes en cuir. Sa compétence initiale est Maîtrise d'esprit, mais ce n'est pas une incitation suffisante pour le prendre. Attaques *Swing Latéral *Coup Structural *Swing Brutal *Projection du Pied *Gifle Céleste *Rayon Terrifiant *Cascade Sanglante *Mot Interdit *Influx Dorsal *Sonic Edge (Porte Divine) Tolérances élémentaires Soul Crush Roland utilisera le Soul Crush standard des Guerriers Lourds : Evocation de l'Âme. Il dira: "Your future is no more!" (Ton futur n'est plus !) avant de l'utiliser. Lieu de la Relique C'est une grande épée située dans le Souterrain Royal, deus salles après la première relique d'épéiste léger. Roland a unethumb|Roland dans le jeu probabilité de 50 % de apparaître, Kraad est l'autre possibilité. Roland dit: «Ne vous inquiétez pas, laissez-moi faire », quand vous le matérialisez. Libération Lorsque vous serez sur le point de libérer Roland, il vous dira : " Le temps passe vite ... Je pense que mon temps est venu . " Si vous choisissez de le libérer, il vous dira : "L'espoir j'ai aidé, même si un peu seulement ". Conversation Roland peut avoir un bref échange avec l'un des deux personnages au début d'un combat, s'ils se trouvent dans la même équipe : Khanon, qui l'a assassiné, et Aaron, qui lui succéda à son poste. *'Khanon' :Khanon: Ah, general Roland! If not for your magnificent death, the kingdom of Arkdain would not have fallen into chaos. 'Twas inevitable... :Roland: Yes. And thanks to that chaos, you managed to claw your way up to the throne of the high priest! You vicious dog! *'Aaron' :Aaron: Please forgive me! I could not save the king. :Roland: Aaron, the shame is not yours. You fought hard. Malgré qu'ils se soient connus et aient combattu ensemble, il n'y aucune discussion entre Roland et Richelle. Etymologie Roland est un nom d'origine germanique , formé à partir des mots hrod ( gloire ) et land ''( terre ), Ce qui signifie quelque chose comme " la gloire de la terre ", un nom qui convient pour un guerrier. Historiquement , Roland était un commandant militaire franque au temps de Charlemagne ( Ier siècle après J.-C.). Il a été présenté la ''Chanson de Roland, une épopée médiévale française qui raconte sa mort héroïque dans une embuscade , tout comme Roland dans ce jeu. Divers *Roland possède la même voix que Kraad, Seluvia, Xehnon et Masato. Ainsi, ils partagent la plupart de leurs citations de combat. *Roland peut commencer une bataille en disant "Forward, soldiers, and crush the foe !" (En avant, soldats , et écrasons l'ennemi !), une référence à son passé en tant que chef militaire. *Roland est l'un des deux Einherjars guerriers lourds à ne pas apprendre la tecnique majeure : Plongeon Aérien. Falx est le second. Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Hommes Catégorie:Einherjar Catégorie:VP2Silmeria Perso.